


"Green-blooded Hobgoblin"

by wintercreek



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Yahtzee's Star Trek Drabblefests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain, I am certain that you have observed Dr. McCoy's habit of referring to me not by name but by colorful descriptions: 'pointy-eared computer,' 'green-blooded hobgoblin' and the like. I wonder if you could shed some light upon his motivations for doing so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Green-blooded Hobgoblin"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 68. Spock and McCoy, "green-blooded hobgoblin", from the Star Trek Reboot Drabble Challenge.

To say that Spock was bothered by the Chief Medical Officer's habit of referring to him only by epithets would not be accurate - they did not display any notable inefficiency, as the crew always seemed to know to whom the doctor referred, and while they contained subjectively applied adjectives they also frequently contained accurate references to Vulcan characteristics. Spock was indeed green-blooded and did have what could be termed "pointy" ears. There was no logical grounds on which to object to them, save perhaps for a question of impropriety. But just as the crew did not seem confused by McCoy's language they also did not seem unduly swayed to disrespect. The only members of the Enterprise crew who were less than proper in their interactions were McCoy, whose linguistic habits were the source of Spock's consternation, Nyota, who surely had a different sort of relationship with him, and the captain, who had never been what Spock thought of as respectful of anything.

The captain, though, was less than respectful in a way that was not contemptuous - he was often affectionate in the human way Spock remembered his mother having. Nyota might be emotionally open with him, but she never teased him as the captain did. Captain Kirk, forever after Spock to call him "Jim," delighted in making absurd remarks so that Spock could correct him with a raised eyebrow and a dry remark. There was a certain satisfaction available in such interaction; Spock thought it harmless to indulge.

One late night over 3-dimensional chess, an activity provoked by Spock's need to correct Kirk's - Jim's - outrageous boast that no one of any Earthly blood could defeat him at the game, Spock decided that perhaps Jim would have some insight into McCoy's behavior. "Captain, I am certain that you have observed Dr. McCoy's habit of referring to me not by name but by colorful descriptions: 'pointy-eared computer,' 'green-blooded hobgoblin' and the like. I wonder if you could shed some light upon his motivations for doing so."

Jim leaned back to the angle he customarily assumed when he wished to appear nonchalant; Spock had observed that he was most likely to do so when he was, in fact, concerned with achieving the correct outcome from his interaction. "Spock, you've heard what the good doctor calls me."

"Indeed, Captain. 'Reckless,' 'careless' and other variations upon the theme are the most common adjectives I have heard him use."

"And you can hardly have failed to note the esteem in which Bones and I hold each other."

Spock inclined his head.

"So then, Mr. Spock, what does your logic tell you?" Jim waited, eyebrows raised, until Spock lifted an eyebrow in return.

"It would seem that the doctor's choice of language is motivated by his degree of personal interest in, and perhaps affection for, the subject of his discourse."

"Precisely. And with that, I say 'check,' my friend."

Spock was dismayed to realize that his concentration had slipped and Jim did have him in check. He turned his full attention back to the game and did not revisit their conversation until the following morning, when McCoy sat across from him at breakfast and muttered, "Don't you ever want some good, honest bacon, you green-blooded hobgoblin?"

Spock looked up from his breakfast which, although admittedly unlikely to be described as "honest," was a good meal of vegetable protein scrambled with the nutritious greens endemic to parts of Earth's North American continent, and replied, "No, you cantankerous physician." It would not have been Vulcan to be pleased by the look on McCoy's face - Jim would have called it "gobsmacked" - but Spock did feel that it was a satisfactory result which admirably demonstrated the efficacy of his new strategy.

And if Spock derived an even greater sense of satisfaction by McCoy's subsequent burst of laughter, if the doctor's grinning "Well I'll be damned" prompted a response within Spock not unlike his response to the captain's teasing, he surely did not have to tell anyone. Humans were most illogical; to adopt strategies for interaction and one's own ease in their company was only sensible. If those strategies were enjoyable as well, then Spock thought that his mother would have been pleased.


End file.
